Al Alcance
by Symbelmine
Summary: Solo debía estirar la mano, tocar con suavidad el borde perfecto de esos labios rojo, y besar, besar con pasión ¡desesperado!
1. Al alcance

**¡Hola! Sé que los he tenido abandonados, perdonen, es solo que ahora estoy absorbida por el estudio. **

**Bien, esta es como una pequeña pre-cuela (de la misma pareja) de mi one-shot _Inalcanzable, _si no lo han leído pueden hacerlo después de leer este. **

* * *

_Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores_

* * *

**Al alcance.**

Solo debía estirar la mano, tocar con suavidad el borde perfecto de esos labios rojo, y besar, besar con pasión ¡desesperado! Pero me acerqué a su mejilla con suavidad remarqué mi incapacidad de amar, o al menos de demostrar que lo hacía.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo a la perfección cual era mi secreto temor.

—¡Vamos, Runo! —Dan tomó su mano y salieron corriendo por la puerta del dojo.

Miré con nostalgia como se perdían en medio de los árboles y la tarde soleada. Busqué con insistencia en mis fantasías alguna donde hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero me di cuenta de que incluso mi imaginación estaba adecuada para ella y sus preferencias.

—No me gustan mucho las tardes de sol —me dijo un día, mientras mirábamos la calle a través del cristal del restaurante—. Si pidiera un día perfecto estaría nublado, con mucho viento agitando las cosas y un chico a mi lado para compartir un helado.

—¿Helado? —pregunté sorprendido, escuchando en la barra a todos nuestros amigos discutir por unas cuantas cartas Bakugan.

—Sí, helado. Sabe mejor cuando el clima esta frío, sabe mejor con un beso.

Ese día me miró con tal intensidad que el "helado" fui yo. Fue la súplica muda más escuchada, lo fue porque todos estaban ahí pero ella la dirigió únicamente a mí, que no podía hacer nada porque andaba con compromiso y era el mejor amigo del suyo.

Detuve mi retrospectiva al sentir una cálida mano deslizarse desde mi espalda hasta mi abdomen, era Alice. Depositó un beso la mejilla y se acercó a mi oído:

—¿Aburrido? —preguntó suavemente, en un tono de tanto erotismo que debí darme la vuelta para tomarla por la cintura y corresponder al beso que tenía listo para mí.

No es que me guste jugar con las chicas, lejos de eso, pero la tenía a mano, dispuesta a darme lo que yo no quería tomar por temor en otro lado. Ella era dulce, inocente a su manera, sé que intuía todo lo que pasaba y no le importaba mucho.

Me aseguré de estar solos antes de llevarla hasta mi cuarto y dejar que mi cuerpo explorase el suyo, lo hice con verdadera pasión, arrobado por los sentidos. Dejé a mis manos rodar aquí y allá, reconociendo el contorno de esa figura esbelta por todos sus ángulos. Mi vista pudo disfrutar del placer de esa piel blanca e inmaculada, así como mis oídos captaron cada sonido húmedo, erótico y obsceno que dejaba escapar. La tomé con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no olvidar que era Alice, la de los cabellos cobrizos ondulados y no Runo, quien ostentaba un lizo perfecto del color del cielo. Me hundí en su fragancia, entre sus caderas, tratando de encontrar allí algo que no existía, pero logrando saciar de momento toda la libido en mi interior.

Después me golpeé por eso, por ser tan idiota, por querer hacer las cosas de manera que dolieran más, sin tener la valentía de ir a arreglarlo todo. Le pedí perdón a Alice cuando terminamos, aunque ella no entendió el por qué ni yo tuve ganas de explicárselo. Estaba destrozado por dentro, demasiado herido para querer resarcir las cosas por completo. Mientras Alice volvía a vestirse yo pensé en otro cuerpo y en otras situaciones que me gustaban más, unas que distaban mucho de ser sexuales pero llenaban eso que ella no había llenado.

Derramé un par de lágrimas antes de acercarme a ella y besarla en la boca antes de dejarla ir.

Solo después de que Alice se fue, de que el día dio paso a la noche y que mi mente logró calmarse por completo, ella apareció. Llevaba el mismo look de la tarde, top amarillo y shorts blancos. Las pequeñas botas iban embarradas, los cabellos revueltos y sin una pizca de maquillaje, era ella al natural, de una belleza salvaje.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo con simplicidad, entrando en la casa.

Nos miramos un momento. Cerré la puerta y examine su estado, se veía agitada.

—Por aquí —La llevé entre los corredores en silencio, ninguno abrió la boca, pero mientras caminábamos ella retorcía una de sus manos entre la otra y yo mordía mi labio inferior.

Al llegar a la sala nuestros nervios estaban a flor de piel, más que los de cualquier chica en su primera vez. Quise hablar, lo intenté, pero mi boca se sentía seca y pastosa, se negaba a responder. Ella movió sus labios un par de veces, pero ninguna palabra asomó. Fue entonces cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos y mis miedos se esfumaron. La tomé en los brazos y la besé una y otra vez hasta dejar nuestros labios rotos e hinchados.

La tenía tan cerca, era tan mía en ese momento que pensé me podría durar para siempre. Ella me siguió el ritmo sin queja, disfrutando de todo hasta que el vibrar de su teléfono nos devolvió al mundo real; le dijo a ella que tenía un novio y a mí que este era mi mejor amigo.

Miró la pantalla táctil del artefacto y luego a mí, con la preocupación suplicante en sus ojos.

—Nadie debe enterarse —susurró.

—Cuenta conmigo —contesté en igual tono y volví a besarla.

Ella se retiró suavemente, con tanto miedo como yo.

—Debo irme. Nos vemos mañana, en la tarde, después de que salgas con Alice y yo dejé a Dan con lo demás.


	2. Tan de cerca

**Tan de cerca.**

Sentada en el banco se echó a llorar, temblando de miedo y frustración. El asco le corría por la piel, junto al miedo y al rechazo, porque lo había visto en esos profundos ojos color miel. Shun no la amaba, cuando estaban en la cama pensaba en otra, la veía y solo encontraba un sustituto para ese imposible del que jamás hablaba.

«No me ama. Está segado por ella, encontró algo que yo no le he dado, o que no quiso ver en mí». Se recogió el cabello como gesto de protesta, a él le agradaba más que lo llevará suelto. Recordó como sus labios habían recorrido su cuerpo hasta hacerla estallar, se sintió utilizada, rebajada.

—¿Estas bien? —la voz cálida tras ella le alegró inesperadamente. Al voltear la cabeza se encontró con Dan, mirándola tiernamente con sus orbes rojizos llenos de chispa y diversión.

—Creo —dijo sinceramente, confundida por el arrebato tan descarado que tenía al mirar al novio de su mejor amiga.

Con una sonrisa rodeó el banco y se sentó a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, la conocía lo suficiente para ver que sus ojos acuosos debían tener un buen motivo. Sin precaución dejó que acariciará sus dedos y yemas con ternura, mirándola con una sincera preocupación.

—¿Qué te hizo Shun? —preguntó al final, apretando con suavidad su mano, como gesto de comprensión.

—No me ama, está enamorado de otra —Dan se mostró confundido, así que fue más específica—. Lo sé, me lo demostró. Incluso después de tener sexo me pidió disculpas, yo sé que lo hizo porque sintió que me utilizaba, yo me di cuenta, habría que estar ciego para no verlo.

Las lágrimas regresaron con más fuerza, ahogando todas las palabras y maldiciones que deseaba sacar. Tan adentro la habían herido que no se creía con la capacidad de llenar de nuevo ese vació que parecía infinito. Dan la estrechó entre sus brazos, sabiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Su cuerpo esbelto se convulsionaba abruptamente bajo el poder del llanto, dándole a su belleza un toque divino e inocente con el que Dan quedó encantado, más que nada porque distinguía la fuente y se identificaba con ella, con ese dolor del corazón. Él también estaba herido, machacado, perdido. Con el pasar de los días sentía que perdía aún más a Runo, que sin saberlo a pedacitos su alma iba perteneciéndole a alguien más.

—No te preocupes —dijo con cautela, acariciando su espalda con las palmas abiertas, encontrando reconfortante el calor de ese otro cuerpo necesitado—. Yo también he perdido a Runo, o la estoy perdiendo, cada día se comporta más distante. Hoy se ha escapado, ha inventado una excusa y estoy seguro de que es para no tener que verme, o tal vez para verlo a él ¿qué más da? No estás sola, yo paso por lo mismo, sé lo que sientes.

Iba a decirle que podían hacer algo, que encontrarían una solución, pero su casete se reseteó al sentir los blancos brazos de su amiga extenderse alrededor de su pecho para abrazarlo fuerte y aspirar su aroma más de cerca. Ella no estaba segura de que hacía, pero no recordaba la última vez que se sentía tan segura en brazos de alguien.

Se quedaron así por largo rato, disfrutando de la acogedora compañía del otro.

—Alice —logró decir después de mucho, con el nombre atorado en la garganta.

—¿Sí? —al mirar hacia arriba se topó con la misma mirada del principio de la conversación.

—Te ves hermosa cuando lloras. Me gustaría más que esas lágrimas fueran de alegría.

Ella se levantó un poco, con una sonrisa enorme en la boca y en los ojos; dos pozos castaños llenos de felicidad y brillo. Se acercó despacio a la cara de su acompañante, que ya sonreía tanto como ella, y puso sus labios a distancia prudencial.

—Vamos a romper muchas reglas.

—Para eso se hicieron ¿no? —Sonrieron de nuevo y se besaron.

Fue algo fuerte, rápido, mordaz. Lo único que buscaban era expulsar a través de la piel la frustración que sentían ambos respecto a sus relaciones, entonces se encontraron con que era más que excitante y que no se querían ir. Se devoraron con la boca, a mordiscos, saciando la sed de amor no correspondido y de cariños inconclusos, solo con la boca se otorgaron aquello que quienes decían amarles jamás les daban.

* * *

**Por sugerencia de una amiga he decidido crear este segundo capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3**


End file.
